Because the donning of hosiery requires a wearer to extend the arms toward the feet and the necessity of applying a pulling pressure, to draw the socks or stockings on the feet and legs, such donning is often difficult for the obese and the elderly. Various expedients have been proposed or developed to assist in the donning of hosiery such as socks and stockings. Most of these expedients have related to devices for holding the socks or stockings in a fixed open position for insertion of the feet. However, such devices, because of the operational purposes, are often bulky and not amenable to transport and use as compact elements.